


In War For the Love Of You

by Theyna_Shipper



Series: Star Wars One-Shots [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, But mostly angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Force Healing, Happy Ending, Post-TLJ, Sort Of, Therapy???, based on a prompt, i guess, tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyna_Shipper/pseuds/Theyna_Shipper
Summary: "I kid you not there's going to be a moment in IX where there's a skirmish and Kylo gets hurt and is on the ground in pain and the Resistance is egging her all 'we have to go, Rey! Leave him!' and she's going to look back at them, then look to Kylo, and run to Kylo. It's going to happen." ~kylorenema on tumblrThis is me turning that post that turned up in my Pinterest feed into a fic.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Star Wars One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637683
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	In War For the Love Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Well (spoiler alert!) we didn't get that scene in IX. But fortunately for us, we have FanFiction! And now I present to you my rendition of that. 
> 
> Title taken from the best Reylo song ever, Nightwish's "Come Cover Me". 
> 
> Post-TLJ.

Rey can feel him, in their bond. Fighting his way towards her from the opposite end of the battlefield, leaving the Order and finally coming back to where he belongs, to her. He is too far away for her to see, and yet she can _feel_ him next to her. They fight side-by-side, as seamlessly as they had in Snoke's throne room, perhaps more so. 

And finally, as the last enemy falls, she sees him walking towards her, battered and bruised, and it is just them standing on the barren plain, everyone else disappearing from their sights as their eyes meet. She wants to run to him, to call to him, but the words catch in her throat when he stumbles. Something is wrong. 

Ben grabs at the wound in his side, and Rey sees blood pour from between his fingers. He falls to the ground, and she senses his pain through the bond. 

"No," she whispers to herself. Not now. Not after everything. 

"REY!" Finn calls. She looks over her shoulders to see her friends from the Resistance, boarding a ship to leave. 

"Rey, we have to go!" Rose pleads. "More will be here any minute!"

She looks back at Ben's broken figure on the ground, still waiting for her. 

"Leave him, Rey," Poe says. "He's not worth it." 

_Not worth it? After everything he has done for me? Not worth it?_

His eyes meet hers, a silent plea, broken and pained and desperate. She cannot leave him behind, not when he has never left her behind. 

"Please," Roes says tearfully. 

Rey turns back at Ben again. She will not abandon him the way she was once abandoned, will not leave him here to hurt and die alone. Wherever they go, she _knows_ they have to go together. 

She looks back at her friends. Tears cloud her vision. _"I'm sorry,"_ she whispers, shaking her head. 

Then she runs. She runs to him, not looking back. Finn's cries fall on deaf ears. She falls to her knees next to him. 

"Ben," she sobs, _"Ben."_ It is the first time she has actually seen him, touched him, in far too long. She brushes his hair out of his face and drinks in his face, his eyes, everything. 

"Rey," he whispers, his breathing ragged and uneven. 

She brushes her lips against his forehead, cradling his neck. 

"You came back for me," he murmurs. 

" _You_ came back for _me_ ," she tells him, unable to contain her smile. A smile one spreads across Ben's face, too. 

Rey hears the ship take off behind her, leaving her and Ben alone on the battlefield. She looks down at the wound on his abdomen, and spreads her palm over the bloodied skin. She closes her eyes, and feels the Force running between them. She imagines his body sewing back together just as soul has started to. When she opens her eyes, the wound has healed beneath her hands. Ben looks down at it in surprise, and then at Rey. She smiles sheepishly at him.

He sits up and reaches out to touch her cheek. They are both shaking, taking in each other's whole and happy forms. Rey leans forward slowly, closing the gap between her and Ben. 

She presses a soft kiss to his dry lips, something she has long dreamed of doing. He returns the kiss with fervor, then pulls away to look at her again. 

"I _will_ get us out of here," she promises. 

"You should have gone with them," he whispers. 

"I am _never_ leaving you again," she returns fiercely. 

"Nor I, you," he says. 

"You're not alone," they tell each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning on making this a one-shot but if you want more please let me know!


End file.
